Encontrándote
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Tú nunca dejarás que Eren pelee solo esta guerra, porque independientemente de lo que ocurra, tu irás a su lado y pelearás, pelearás a como dé lugar y de la manera que sea. Lo encontrarás y siempre estarás a su lado. [Spoiler Manga]


**Encontrándote**

_No podría vivir sin ti_

**~o~**

**Sudor, lágrimas, sangre, dolor.**

Cada sensación vivida pasaba a través de tu cuerpo, aún recordabas la sangre escurriendo desde tus heridas, el cansancio del momento y la desesperación en tu voz cuando despertaste.

**_¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te fuiste?_**

Susurras con desesperación.

Aún no logras comprender realmente que eso ocurrió.

Los ojos de Armin te lo confirman. Eren se fue, no está, ellos se lo llevaron. Ellos osaron poner sus manos sobre tú Eren y lo apartaron de tu lado.  
La desesperación corre tus venas, no puedes evitarlo, necesitas encontrarlo. Haces lo posible por mantenerte firma, con tu semblante serio de siempre, escuchando las órdenes, no hay vuelta atrás, ellos se habían llevado a Eren y ustedes debían ir detrás de él.

Pero…

**_¿Si es imposible recuperarlo?_**

Sientes la desesperación por un lapso de segundos, mirando a tu alrededor mientras vas montada en tu caballo. A tu lado Armin continua con una expresión neutral, es extraño, él siempre es el que sufre la desesperación de los momentos.

Está creciendo

Eso es lo único que piensas por unos momentos mientras miras hacia el frente, observando después de evitar a unos cuantos titanes como se alzan frente a ti los enormes árboles.

Puedes sentirlo, Eren está ahí, pronto lo encontrarás y podrás apartarlo de las manos de ellos. Asesinaras uno por uno a esos Titanes, aún si tu vida depende de ello, solo por ver a aquel chico que representa lo único que te queda, lo _**único importante**_ para ti.

Recuerdas cada instante que pasaste junto a ellos, como sonreían los tres. Como se protegían unos con otros, sabes que de una u otra manera deben encontrarse nuevamente, sabes que no importa que tan lejos se vayan, nunca dejaran de buscarse entre ustedes.

Tú nunca dejarás que Eren pelee solo esta guerra, porque independientemente de lo que ocurra, tu irás a su lado y pelearás, pelearás a como dé lugar y de la manera que sea.

A veces te imaginas un lugar donde realmente no existen Titanes, donde podías estar en paz con aquel que te importa, sin embargo, eso no te tocó, tu debías vivir en un lugar donde cada día sería una lucha constante por tu supervivencia.

_**Suspiras**_

Ahora solo debías encontrarlo y llevártelo. Como un mantra te lo repites constantemente cada segundo que pasa mientras avanzan hacia aquel bosque donde él debería estar, no obstante, antes de que alguien realmente sepa que pasará, te sorprendes.

Todo ocurre _**demasiado**_ rápido.

Observas la luz de la transformación de un Titán. Y te ilusionas, piensas que al fin lo has encontrado, aún hay un chance y entre todos salvarán a Eren. Sin embargo, antes de que puedas cantar victoria o volver a verlo, observas como a su lado aparece nada más y nada menos que Ymir, como una Titán, contra todo pronóstico, devora sin compasión alguna a su compañera.

_**Christa**_

¿Cómo era posible? Te preguntas por instantes. Por un lapso de tiempo aparece frente a tus ojos el recuerdo de Eren atacándote. Aquello nunca lo olvidarás, cada vez que lo vieras como Titán lo recordarías, aunque de todas maneras, aún con aquel peligro, tú seguirías para él.

Armin se alerta, observas su expresión de espanto mientras ambos escuchan la orden de continuar e ir detrás de ellos, la paz momentánea en sus ojos era una simple pantalla.

No es momento para ponerte a pensar en las acciones de otros.

_**Corre, avanza, continua.**_

No te detengas de tu camino en ningún instante, debes llegar a él. Se lo prometiste, él sabe que tú irás a buscarlo. Él pelearía por continuar, así que tú también pelearás por llegar a él.

Eren los necesita, de verdad que los necesita.

Y tú Mikasa, nunca lo perderás.

Perdiste a tus padres y a tus padres adoptivos, dejaste tu hogar y perdiste tu vida.

Pero siempre has tenido a Eren a tu lado, y siempre lo tendrás, aunque eso implique perderte en aquel enorme bosque para pelear contra esos enormes Titanes que arruinaron la paz temporal en la que se encontraban.

Sostienes tu **bufanda** con una mano.

Mientras aquel pedazo de tela siga _**vivo**_, tú continuarás, aun cuando el dolor traspase tu cuerpo y tus sentidos.

_**Sabes que en algún lugar está  
Tu debes llegar a su lado  
Aunque te cueste la vida  
Debes encontrarlo.**_


End file.
